Interview with Wicked
by BookWorm0001
Summary: You ask the characters of Wicked truths and dares and they respond. Yes i know there's a bunch of these on here, i just wanted to take a crack at it. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction on here. I've written a couple others but they are on paper. I might type them out at a later date. This is the first fanfiction like this before so don't be to harsh** **in reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, i wish i did though. :,(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Wicked! I'm going to be interviewing your favorite Wicked characters in a mix of bookverse and musicalverse. The primary characters are Elphaba, Nessarose, Fiyero, Glinda, Boq, the Wizard, Madam Morrible, and Dorothy. Of course, you can ask a question to say, Nick Chopper - better known as the Tin Man or to Chistery. The sky's the limit - literally. Say hi Elphaba!"<p>

"Hi Elphaba!" The Witch exclaimed with a false Galinda voice.

"Not what I wanted but you spoke so I'm happy. Now I have some questions of my own, but when people start asking questions or giving dares * hinthint* I'll move onto those. Alright, first question is for...*drumroll* Fiyero!" The Scarecrow looked up from the book in his hands labeled [u]Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment[/u]

"Can't it wait?"

"No, how do you like the book I gave you?"

"Uh,"

"One second Fiyero, you're gonna love this." I appeared in a cloud or red smoke in the middle of the room."Love this spell Elphie! Anyways, onto your gift. The gift... OF LIFE!" I cackled and then flat out laughed for my dramaticness. "No, not really, but you do get your old body back." I snapped my fingers and he was no longer fabric stuffed with hay. He was a grown man with blonde hair, blue eyes, dark skin, and blue diamonds tattooed in his skin. Fangirls automatically swarmed in and my eyebrows furrowed. "GET OUT! I DIDN'T INVITE YOU HERE YET!" The fangirls immediately ran out of the room through whatever means they came in originally. "I need to double check my fangirl protection. Anyways, Fiyero, your answer?" Elphaba had just looked up from her book [u]Uglies[/u] and registered that Fiyero was no longer made of straw. She then touched his arm, feeling skin. They then embraced each other and I looked away respectfully. "We're going to let them have a moment. Alright, I have a question for...the Wizard! The one who ruined multiple lives and who everyone hates, well Dorothy doesn't and neither does Horrible Morrible.

"Excuse me," the old hag piped up," I am your elder, you must treat me with respect young lady!"

"Yeah, I'll treat you with respect when I think you deserve it. Which is never. Get over yourself! Be glad I fished you out of Southstairs and didn't leave you there to rot when I picked main characters!" At this, the Fish shut her mouth. "Now, Ozcar, why in the world did you send poor Dorothy off to her death? I mean, I don't like her but I don't send her to a person who could kill her!"

"I needed her out of the way and if she succeeded then it would be a wonderful accomplishment. If not, then it would be no worse than it was."

"As you can see, I have the bookverse Wizard here. He's not nearly as 'wonderful' as the musicalverse. I shall now get back to Fiyero's question." I looked over to Elphaba, who shot me a murderous look from her embrace with Fiyero. "Or not. You shall wait for the update and I shall wait for your reviews and suggestions. Goodbye!" I started to leave when Glinda pulled out a curling iron and a makeup bag."Sweet Shiz, not again!" I ran off as Glinda chased me attempting a day of Galindafiying.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and give any characters you want a question or dare!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Interview with Wicked: Chapter 2**

I sat scowling in a large green chair, with Elphaba holding me down in my seat. Glinda was as far away from me as she could get. Everyone was watching tentatively, as I had just about ripped out Glinda's throat after she finished 'Galindafying' me. I was now wearing a dark blue strapless number that she found in her bag. She had also curled my dirty blonde hair and made it look like spun gold. I hated it. She made me look completely girly. So I pretty much tried to kill her-without success. "We only have one question today-**Layered Like an Onion **sent it in. **My question for Elphie (more musicalverse than bookverse):**

**Even though you don't like dancing, do you admire dancers, at least? Or do you like any specific type of dancing? We have to have extreme stamina, grace and balance, and be able to still put on a show, even if we're aching head to toe. I've been a dancer since childhood, and I know how hard it is to be one. ^^**

"Well, I never said I disliked dancing-just that I didn't believe in the 'Dancing Through Life' crap musicalverse Fiyero had."

"Hey, I am right here you know."

"Yes, but you aren't completely musicalverse are you? Well, you could be, but then what would everyone else be considered?"

"As much as I love you Elphie, we don't need your philosophical reasoning right now-though I do enjoy hearing what you have to say. I, for one, admire dancers at least. They bore me to tears sometimes but I could never do that stuff. I'm a singer and plan to get to broadway.(hopefully!) One of my 2 younger sisters is a dancer though-so I know the work they put in."

"I have a question," the younger Thropp sibling raised a hand," what are we going to call you?"

"Well, not my real name-too paranoid to trust the Internet with that. Hmn, Fae I guess. In one of my fanfictions my main character, me, is Elphaba's niece and my name is Elphaba also. It gets confusing. I'm currently on page 198 of my 3 notebooks in the story. So yeah, Fae."

"But I call Elphaba Fae."

"Fiyero, you can go a few days without calling Elphaba, Fae. Now, onto Glinda's punishment for 'Galindafying' me."

**Please review and send in a question or dare, it's the only way I can continue on this thing. If you have an idea for Glinda's punishment please leave it as a comment.(I already have idea-have her wear Elphaba's color-scheme!)**

**See the button down there? In the blue? It's magical, if you click in it and type in the box you get a virtual pair of Nessa's shoes in any color you want! Go ahead and click it! Don't be shy, it doesn't bite!(I do though! :P)**


	3. Chapter 3

Interview with Wicked

**A/N: The order that the characters are sitting in is(in this order)Wizard - Morrible - Dorothy - Boq - Glinda - Fiyero - Elphaba- Nessarose - Me. We sit in a Semi-Circle just because I want everyone to be able to see each other.**

"Hello audiance - I'm back! I only have one question that's not my own. How sad is that? I need to get questions or I can't update!

"Oh Fae dear," Morrible called out, " _love _the outfit." Currently I was wearing a nice pair of jeans, high heels, and a pink frilly T-Shirt.

"I know, isn't it just…wonderifical! Much better than my outfit…" Glinda was wearing a dress I had borrowed from Elphaba's dorm room at Shiz. Not that she minded - for several reasons.

"I will so kill you both. Anyways, here are _my _questions:

**Elphaba: Do you know how beautiful you are? I envy your looks, not joking. I want your hair - it's like spun coffee, black silk, etc. I'm trying to stay away from poetry - it does things to me. Ask Fiyero if you don't believe me, or the uncountable number of fans you have."**

"How many times do I have to tell you people I am not beautiful - thought it is a nice lie."

"Elphaba, you really need to be open to the opinion that you _are _beautiful_." _Fiyero said, Elphaba only shook her head.

"I guess I'll be bringing out Elphaba's fans. Come on in people!" A huge mob of people swarmed in and surrounded Elphaba, the ropm was filling quickly and there were still thousands of people flooding in. "Okay - getting uncomfortable. Be Gone!" All the people dissapeared. "If only i could do that in school - I'd have a much better day."

"Or you could become popular like me!"

"No -** Fiyero: Do you have an opinion on your fangirls? Like how they swarm if you go anywhere? Also - the blue diamonds. Do you have them in the musical, like under your shirt? I must know."**

"Uh - not in the musical. The people didn't think it would work well in terms of stage presence. Though i have them here."

"Dang - I like the blue diamonds."

"Of course you do-"

"Morrible! I did not talk to you! **Wizard, Horrible, Dorothy: Nothing to say to you."**

"Hey!"

"Shut it Dorothy. **Nessa: Minture house granted. Drop it on Dorothy's head."**

After a house got dropped on her head, I started giggling like a mad person while Dorothy was knocked out for thirty minutes.

**"Glinda: Here's your rediculous wand, make me a cookie cake with wicked themed Icing." **Glinda left quickly to make my cake - and probably to get away from me.Then our final question from **wikaholic**:

**I dare Madam morrible to snort sherbert. It tickles and then you spend the next hour sneezing... **

We'll get to that in a second. Oh, I'd like to bring in a new character!"

"How drawl."

"Morrible, if you don't leep your mouth shut I will kill you. …Or send you back to Southstairs, either works for me. Oh, and here's some sherbert for everyone." I looked at Elphaba and Fiyero for a moment then called out to our new person. "Come on out Liir!" I laughed as everyone snorted sherbert.

"Where in the world-" He stopped short as he saw Elphaba and started backing up. I snapped my fingers and a chair appeared between Elphaba and Nessarose. He looked to me like I was crazy - which I am. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No - but it wouldn't be a great loss - The Cowardly Lion is _way _more intersting than you. You are just boring - you never really did anything."

"Sarima and her sisters said the same thing before…" Elphaba said.

"Fabala," Nessa said, "Who is Sarima?"

"Uhm…Sarima was…Well extremely unwilling to listen to facts that I needed to tell her about for one thing. She wouldn't listen to anything I told her and neither did the children. Completely disobedient and unruly. They could have used a good walloping in my opinion."

"Nor wasn't that bad."

"Liir you only like her because"

"She was a good child and don't you say a word against her. She was merely curious."

"She went through my belongings and all of you went into my room without consent!"

"I apologize Elphaba," Fiyero spoke in a soft tone as to calm her down."My children should have never gone into your room without your consent. And my wife should have done better."

"Don't apologize Fiyero - you couldn't have done anything about it. You were dead at the time - or I thought you were at least."

"Wait," Nessa said," Fiyero has a wife and children?"

"Had," I said. "Due to Mr. Wonderful here the only people Fiyero has to call family besides Elphaba here are Nor and Liir."

"Nor's alive?"

"Well, she…I'm not going to spoil it for people who haven't read Out of Oz."

"What happened to my daughter?"

"Calm down Fiyero - in one world she doesn't exist and in the other you are possibly dead. Of course, I have a theory in which you and Elphaba both lived in the book… but i'll skip that before i start ranting. Bye bye people!"

**A/N: Send me reviews! I was reduced to reviewing myself so I could have more than question to ask! Anyone who reviews, give me a description and you can ask the question in person and possibly hug a character. Or two. Or more.**

**Review! I'm desperate! Oh, and here's a virtual cookie for those who have already reviewed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Interview With Wicked

**A/N: I need more reviews! I can't update if I don't get any questions or dares for these guys! The review button doesn't bite! Seat Order:( this is really more for me than anything)**

**Wizard - Morrible - Dorothy - Boq - Glinda - Fiyero - Elphaba - Liir - Nessarose - Me.**

"Okay, I've got two questions from **UnlimitedDream90 **and one dare from** the phantom fiyero**! Many thanks for the reviews!" Facing the audiance, I was beaming - I'd avoided Glinda and was in jeans and a black tank top with my tennis shoes.

"Can I leave now?" I looked over at the boy sitting uncomfortably in his chair between Nessa and Elphaba. I wIs immediately annoyed.

"Don't talk to me," i said in monotone. "Just be glad I saved your sorry hide from Shell."

"What?" The Thropp Girls said in Unison.

"I forgot - none of you are around after the first book. Several of you die - wow that was a depressing thought, well except for Morrible being dead. She's killed by Elphaba in her last few minutes of life. At least Dorothy doesn't return... oh, wait, Dorothy comes back in... Oh spoilers!"

"What? I go back to Oz?"

"I said nothing - anyways Shell ends up ruler of Oz and looks for the Gimmerie along with Liir who he thinks can read it."

"He thinks _Liir _can read the Gimmerie?" Elphaba looked at me for a second, then erupted into cackles - "That's rich! I'd love to see you try Liir!"

"Uhm, not right now. Maybe if someone asks for it to happen _hinthint _I might make it happen. Okay, here is **the phantom fiyero**'s dare: **I dare you to make dorothy and elphaba go barefoot for two chapters once on broken glass the other on just the cold hard floor.**" Everyone looked at me expectantly,"Hey, a dare's a dare. Though, I'm going to tweak it because I'm biased. Sorry **The phantom fiyero**, but only Dorothy has to do it!" I snapped my fingers, taking away Dorothy's shoes and chair. "You'll just have to deal with the cold floor for now. Tomarrow get's to be the glass! Yea! Okay, here are **UnlimitedDream90'**s questions:

**Question for all of them: If you could be anyone from a different musical/book who would it be and why?**

and

**Question for all: Do you have any regrets?** Let's start with Elphaba."

"For the first question - preferably a strong female character. I don't feel like changing my gender anytime soon. I just don't want to be green and I don't want to be a wimp. Not Eliza Dolittle or Maria Von Trappe - I lived in a Maunatary and it wasn't pleasant and I don't want to talk funny and do whatever I'm told to by some man who I end up falling in love with who is a complete a-"

"Language Elphaba."

"Sorry - _jerk_. Is that better?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll continue now. I wouldn't mind being Christine Daáe - though the Phantom was a big stalker..."

"Hey, the Phantom's awesome! But yeah, he's a stalker - but he loves her so it's sweet in a creepy way." I got a few looks from the opposite side of the room, " Oh please, he's not that bad - even though he killed people. So did most of you guys."

" Alright... and for the second - of _course _i have regrets! My sister, lover, my _real _parents, and every other person I actually cared about died! I could've saved them if I had-"

"Don't blame yourself Elphie," Glinda interrupted," some things just happen. I guess I'll go next. For the first question - why would I want to be anyone else? I'm perfectly perfect in every way!"

"Wow, she just quoted Mary Poppins..."

"Ignoring that, the second question, yes I do have regrets. I wish I had stayed with Elphaba in the Emerald City, or helped her at least."

"Aww, friendship. How revolting."

"_**THAT'S IT! MORRIBLE, YOU'RE GOING BACK TO SOUTHSTAIRS! GUARDS!**_"

"What? No!" The Gale Force burst in and I resisted the urge to kill them all on the spot.

"Finally, that's so much better. Next?" Everyone stared at me wide eyed - "Please, the only one in danger of Southstairs is the... Wizard," I practically spit out his name." No matter how much I detest her, Dorothy doesn't deserve that. It's too horrible a place."

"I'll go next then."

"Thank you Fiyero."

"I would change because I'd be away from Elphaba, and I don't regret anything i did because I get to be with the love of my life every day." I heard Dorothy give an _'aww' _and promptly ignored it.

"That's sweet Fiyero - Nessa's turn!"

"Well, I'm fine with who I am. I just wish I wasn't handicapped. I have no arms in the book and I can't walk in the musical!"

"You can walk once you get the shoes enchanted..."

"Well, without the aid of magic. It's against the Unnamed Go-"

"Again with the Unnamed God Nessa! Surely you've realized by now that-"

"Elphaba, let me handle this." She glared at me, "Really? Really Elphaba? Okay, Nessa - no more talk about the Unnamed God. We don't have any of those religions here in America. Now please go on."

"Alright, my regrets...I regret a lot of stuff, one of them being never finding some to love me and never starting a family."

"Well, I guess most people would regret that. Okay - how about you Boq?"

"I wouldn't mind being Mark from RENT - he seemed pretty cool to me. Then, not many regrets. My book self has an awesome life - not do much the musical. I regret freaking out on Nessa and Elphaba that day - messed up a lot. And AI got turned into tin."

"Dorothy? What about you?"

"I regret dropping a house on the Wicked Witch of the East." I gave her a harsh look, as did Nessa."Sorry, is 'Eminence of the East' better?"

"Much. Now please continue so I can get to the last person."

"I also regret getting grabbed for this thing - my feet are freezing." I glared at her and she shut up,"Okay - I'd like to be… Meg from Phantom of the Opera. She was reay pretty and sweet and she didn't have to deal with a stalker."

"Don't insult Erik. Ever."

"Who's-"

"The Phantom! Duh! Read the book people - it clearly states Le Fantôme de l'Opéra's name is Erik!"

"What?" Glinda looked at me like I was crazy-which is completely accurate. I'm an author and I'm a theater person - I have to be crazy.

"Oh, nevermind - Wizard, your turn."

"No regrets, I like myself just fine thank you very much."

"You don't regret killing your own daughter?"

"Okay…one regret."

"Oh look, the fony-bolony has a heart."

"Fony-Bolony?"

"Elphaba, bit everyone can come up with witty insults. Moving on now -

"What! B-but-"

"Wow, you're annoying. Well, that was all the questions so…bye!"

**A/N: Of course Boq likes Mark - they're both nerdy. Though Mark has an awesome scarf. I need more questions and dares to update so…REVIEW! Or I'll send my goblins after you, or Elphaba's flying monkeys. *evil grin***


End file.
